Broken Dreamers: A Tails Fanfic
by Flavescent
Summary: The moon casts my shadow high amongst the trees as I tear through the rose bushes surrounding me. Beyond these is freedom; I can feel it." Rated M for a reason.


A/N: One day while I was reading the book series, "Maximum Ride" this story just popped in mind like BAM

**A/N: One day while I was reading the book series, **_**"Maximum Ride"**_** this story just popped in mind like BAM!! At first, I was like, "Who's there?" because that day I had read a story by called "The Dream" and I was a bit freaked out. Luckily, the knocking was just a story in my head and this is what I got….**

**(By the way, if you think that I'm insane after what I wrote, well, you aren't the only one…)**

**--**

**Tails' POV**

"_MILES PROWER!" he was yelling from behind me. He wanted me to stop… to go back to that hellhole. But nothing could ever bring me back… Never…_

_The moon casts my shadow high amongst the trees as I tear through the rose bushes surrounding me. Beyond these is freedom; I can feel it._

"_MILES, WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" he bellows angrily as his footsteps grew closer and closer._

"_Like I don't wish for that everyday…" I mutter in response though I can tell he doesn't here me. But what do I care? After I get out of here, I'll never have to see his face again. The way it twists in anger and disgust as he lays his dark eyes on my and my two tails._

_**Flashback**_

"_**I'm a kitsune." I tried explaining one day. But would this guy listen? Of course not. He slammed me against the wall and grasped my throat with all the force he could.**_

"_**You aren't a kitsune. You're a freak. A mutant. A mistake." He hissed at me as I started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. That last word hurt me the most. A mistake… That's all I was to him. As I slipped into unconsciousness, those words were still ringing in my head. A mistake...**_

_**End Flashback**_

_That day I made a vow to myself. I would do everything in my power to get away from him and his wife. They didn't care about me. So what was the point of staying?_

_I hear the sound of howling and my stomach ties itself into knots. The dogs… I remember watching them attack everyone they could. They way they tore through flesh and they're sharp teeth dripped with blood… That's how he trained them._

_I speed up, using my two tails to push me forward. Sometimes, being a freak really paid off. I can hear the faint sounds of the dogs' footsteps. They were almost in perfect synch with his._

"_Please let me get away…" I say silently as I realize they are gaining on me, "Don't send me back to that hell." I feel cold tears roll down my face as rain clouds begin to clump together above._

_Oh great, that's just what I need. Rain._

_Raindrops fall immediately and come down hard on my head. They feel cold and hard, like his heart. My cheeks are soaking wet but I can't tell if they were from the water falling from the sky or the water falling from my eyes._

_Lightning crashes down as thunder booms, making me wince. I have never been able to handle these storms. I'm hoping that I can at least manage to escape before I have to stop and curl up in fear. _

_But as always, luck isn't on my side._

_As I hear more thunder, my legs fold up like paper and I drop like a stone. I fall face first in a mudpit and curl up like a baby. Sobs escape my chest and I cover my ears, trying to block out the terrible crashes._

_I scream and shriek from fear. For a moment, I forget that a thunderstorm is nothing compared to his rage. Can you blame me? I have to live with this phobia for the rest of my life… Which won't be long if I stay a prisoner._

_The footsteps are coming closer… I don't have much time left. He'll come and get me, dragging me back to that home. I can't fight back and he knows it. It just makes him delighted to see me squirm, to try to defend my frail eight year old body. He laughs when he sees my blood splatters, my bruises growing in size. It amuses him._

"_Well well…" I hear his heavy breathing as he bends down next to me, his dark eyes meeting mine. I want to turn away, to escape the torture that he sends when he looks at me. But I can't. He has me under his spell. One that I can never break._

"_Did you think you could get away from me? " His eyes never leave my own but I feel his cold hands wriggle themselves around my neck, positioning themselves. I try to distance myself, thinking of life would be like if I was normal. And I wondered how life would be if this man, my father, loved me as a father should. But of course, I shouldn't dream. Dreams are never meant to come true…. _

**--**

**A/N: Well where did this come from? I have no idea. As I said, I was reading a book and then WHAMO, there was the idea. Anyways, this story is very, **_**very**_** horrific. If you can't handle emotional torture and stuff like that, don't read another chapter. I wouldn't want to mess with any innocent minds…**


End file.
